Hookups in The Land of Snow
by CrimsonRedCherryBlossoms
Summary: what happens when sasuke and sakura have to go on a mission to the land of snow. will they finally hook up or will princess karin steal him away.... SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika NejiTen pwease review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be 2gether already. Along with the other couples. KK! R&R!**

**Chapter 1: The sleepover/First day of school **

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Sakura woke up to the bell that ended 1st period. She yawned and looked up to see the gang in front of her desk. "HURRY UP, FOREHEAD!", Ino, Sakura's best friend, yelled," WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "Chill out,Ino. It's only Band." Sakura said rubbing her ear. She HATED Band. Every thing was so noisy. It might have been the first day of school, but still Band sucked.

(Sakura was wearing black cargo pants and a red tank top w/ a tight black hoodie and red converse. Her hair is pink with black streaks and goes down to her waist. Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with blue jeans and black converse. Tenten was wearing a red t shirt with blue jeans and black dc sneekers. And last Hinata was wearing a light blue baby tee with blue jean Capri's and white flip flops.)

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and started dragging her to Band. Just then, a swarm of screaming girls were running towards them. 'Oh shit!' Sakura thought. She had totally forgot that Sasuke decided to walk to class with them today. They started running for the band class. Finally, at the end of the endless hallway, Sakura could read 305 BAND HALL in big black letters. They opened the door ran inside and slammed it before the wave of girls got there. But, sadly, some of the love crazed girls actually had that class. About 5 girls entered the room and ran directly over to Sasuke.

"SASUKE, MARRY ME!"

A girl yelled next to Sakura. That was the last straw! What the hell was these girls problem? 'Whoop-de-frikin'-do! It's only Sasuke Uchiha, GET A GRIP!' Sakura thought. That was it; Sakura was trying to take a nap! So, she stood up walked in front of the girl, who's name was Yoko, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS Y'ALLS PROBLEM! IT'S ONLY SASUKE AND BY THE LOOKS OF THINGS I'D SAY THAT HE HATES Y'ALL! SO, SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN GET SOME FREAKIN' SLEEP!" The whole class looked at her in shock, especially the girls who were standing around Sasuke. All of the girls sat down scared shitless out of their freakin' minds. Sakura was an ANBU level ninja, so no one messed with her. Sasuke turned and stared at Sakura. His onyx eyes met her emerald ones. 'Her eyes are so……so…..beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking I can't like her, no not emo girl, but still……….' His thoughts trailed off. Sakura was staring into his deep onyx eyes. 'His are so…..wow…..Oh hang on what am I thinking! I can't like pretty boy….' They were both over come by the same feeling……………love.

Just then Anko, the band director, went over to the middle of the class. "Listen up; this band class is going to be different. This year we will be splitting up into separate 4-man bands. It can be a rock band, I really don't care. Your first assignment will be to write 2 songs and be ready to perform in one month. Now, I have pre- writin' the groups. SO LISTEN UP! Band 1 Ami, Yoko, Mai, and Meko. Band 2 Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura. Just then her mouth opened. 'W-w-w-what! I have to be with pretty boy all year!' She thought. Sakura, Neji, and Naruto were friends because they were dating her best friends Hinata and Tenten. But Sasuke, no they were as far away from friends as possible. Sasuke was a hot rich kid and Sakura was Emo. All of the fangirls were giving her the give-me-back-my-Sasuke-kun glare. 'Shit. Now the fangils are after me.' Sakura thought.

"So, can you sing?" Neji asked Sakura. "Don' know. I write songs and play guitar to them but I've never tried to sing them." "Did you write other parts to the songs like drums and bass?" He asked. "Some of them," she said. "Do you have them with you?" "Ya," she said pulling a spiral out of her back pack. She opened the spiral to one of the middle pages. "When You're Gone," he read off the page. "O.k. We got a song, but who's going to play what?" He asked. "I'll play guitar." Sakura said. "I'll play back up guitar," Sasuke said. "I'll play bass and piano since there's a piano part," Neji said. "I guess I'll play drums." Naruto said.

Yoko and her gang walked up to her table."Hey you pink-haired bitch, GIVE US BACK OUR SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something back when Hinata of all people spoke up in her defense, "HEY YOU FAT UGLY WHORE! DON'T TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" (shocker Hinata speaks!) "YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME HYYUGA! WELL BRING IT!"

"IT'S BEEN BROUGHT!"

They walked to the middle of the cafeteria. Hinata felt an hand on her shoulder. It was Sakura's. "Hinata, please go sit down. I want to be the one to fight her." She nodded.

"Great, now I get to fight the pink haired whore monkey."

"Hn."

They both got into their fighting stances. Yoko started by throwing multiple kunais at her. She dodged them easily and ran in front of her in a second with a fist full of chakra in her face. Karin flew back and through the wall.

Then Sakura put her hands in her jeans pockets and walked away like nothing happened. The whole cafeteria was laughing hysterically.

On the other side of the café Sasuke was watching with wide eyes and an amused smirk. He had never seen Sakura fight before and he was 'impressed'.

**ONE MOUNTH LATER**

"O.k. Band 2 play us your songs."

"Kay," they all said in unison.

Sakura spoke into the microphone,"The first song's name is When Your Gone." No one knew what Sakura's voice was going to sound like. When they practiced she never sang for them. The song started and when Sakura started to sing, OMFG, she sounded just like Avril Lavigne. Every guy was mesmerized and all the girls were fuming. (lol 3)

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

_'Oh my gawd…….she sings like an angel……..wait a sec, no, no, no I'm not in love with her, at least I don" think I am………….' Sasuke thought._

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? _

_Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day and  
make it okay  
I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day and  
make it okay  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah yeahhh  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came  
to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
will always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you_

Applause filled the room. Guys were whistling and girls were clapping, but best of all Sasuke was staring at her with his mouth open and his onyx eyes wide open. 'Wow……………..wow,' he thought. Then a boy came up to her and hugged her. When this happened Sasuke felt a weird sensation come over him. It felt like a knife being stabbed into his heart. 'What is this feeling?' He thought and then it hit him…………………….jealousy.

Sasuke jealous, never. But, you know him, he's just denying it.

**The Last Week of School**

"I say we have an end of the year slumber party," Ino announced. "With who?" Sakura asked. "Uh, duh, us and the guys, Forehead."Ino replided. "I guess, we can have it at my house. My parents are going to Hong Kong for a week." Sakura said. "Cool, Foreheads house it is." She said.

"Ya'll comin' to the party?" Ino asked the guys. "Sure, why not," Naruto answered for them.

"Cool," Ino said.

**The Night of the Sleepover**

"INO-PIG! GIVE ME BACK MY SHORTS!" Sakura screamed as she chased Ino around her room. Finally, Sakura caught Ino and took and put on her shorts. Everyone was dressed and ready for the party. Sakura was wearing a black DC tank top with a red rose on the side and red shorts with a black skull on the left side. Ino was wearing a purple tank top with black shorts. Tenten was wearing blue plaid boxers with a blue t-shirt. Hinata was wearing a white t-shirt with pink shorts.

DING DONG!

"YES, THE GUYS ARE HERE," Ino yelled as she ran to the door. She opened the door and Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke walked in.

"GO GET CHANGED AND MEET US IN THE LIVINGROOM!" Ino hollered.

"O.k. mom," Neji said sarcastically.

**10 Minutes l8r**

They were all wearing the same thing, basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt.(they must have been having a sale XD)

"Let the games begin," Ino said evilly.

"What should we play first?" Sakura asked.

"Let's do karaoke," Tenten suggested

."Kay," they all said.

"Sakura should go first," Ino said.

"I don't have a drum set or a piano," she said.

"So, just play guitar'" Ino replied.

"Fine," Sakura said.

She got up and went to her room and got her black acoustic guitar. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Sasuke.

"Kay, this one's called Fall To Pieces." Sakura said.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
Things that you can't undo_

'There's her beautiful voice again. And she's so beautiful herself,' Sasuke thought. It was true, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno.

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today is the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one  
I'll be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know, what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. She turned and looked into his onyx eyes. She had fallen in love with Sasuke too. She had written that song for Sasuke. Ino watched them stare at each other.

DING! The light bulb went on above Ino's head. 'By the end of the night Sasuke and Sakura will be together,' she thought. Just then Ino got an evil idea. She would make Sasuke and Sakura to accidentally kiss. So Ino got up and walked pass the couch and bumped into Sakura knocking her right onto Sasuke. And Ino's plan worked. Sakura was lying on top of Sasuke. Their lips met.

"GRODDIE!" Sakura yelled as she rolled off of Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ino hollered.

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed chasing her around the house.

**The Boys Talking**

"Do you like her, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn'" he said.

"OH MY GAWD! SASUKE IS IN LOVE! IT'S THE APOCYLYPS!" He yelled

**The Girls Talking**

"COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!" Ino yelled.

"SHUT UP, INO!" Sakura said.

"SEE YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!" She hollered back.

"I NEVER SAID I WASN"T" She screamed while blushing.

**30 Minutes L8r**

LET"S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Ino screamed.

"O.k.," they said.

"Cool," Ino said,"Sakura truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you and Sasuke to go into your room with the lights off for 15 minutes."

"Fine," she mumbled.

She got up and led the way to her room. "Kay'" she said and walked in.

She turned the lights off.

"L-l-l-listen I got t-t-to tell you something. "She said into the darkness.

"I got to tell you something too," he said back,"but you go 1st."

"Kay, but 1st let me find you." She opened her cell phone and saw him leaning on her wall like a god. She walked over to him. She stopped about a foot away from him. Then she broke the silent darkness with her majestic singing voice. She sung for him and only him the song she had sung earlier.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today is the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one  
I'll be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

When she finished she said quietly,"I wrote that song for you."

He reached out his hand and pulled her close to him holding her tightly. He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She stared at him with wide eyes. She whispered back, "I love you, too."

He pulled her into a deep kiss.

**15 Minutes L8r**

"LET'S WATCH SCARY MOVIE," Ino said.

So she popped in the DVD and everyone got into couples and got snuggled under sleeping bags.

The whole movie Sakura had her face buried into Sasuke's shirt, but he didn't mind at all. He had his arm around her waist holding her close.

After the movie, all 4 couples snuggled and slowly drifted into sleep.

**A few days L8r**

SAKURA'S POV

I woke up with my face buried into Sasuke's chest. I turned my head to look at the time.'5:45 in the morning,'I thought. I turned my head back and looked up at his face. He was looking back at me. I blushed, he smirked. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He lightly kissed my lips.

Whenever I'm around him I feel so, safe.

I just started to drift off to sleep when I realized that I had to go to the bath room. Curse u freakin' bladder. You just had to go off and ruin the moment.

I got up and left his secure hold. His bathroom was dark blue and had all the essentials. I looked in the mirror at my self. My pink and black hair was messed up and I was wearing 1 of Sasuke's baggy blue t-shirts.

SASUKE'S POV

I woke up to find Sakura's head buried into my chest, but I didn't care. I love it when she spends the night.

I put my arm around her waist. She snuggled in closer to me.

I looked at the clock. 5:45. We'd have to get up soon, 'cause if Itachi or my mom saw her, I don't think I'd live through the embarrassment.

My mom and brother knew Sakura, but they've been urging me to go out with her ever since they first saw her.

I gave her a light kiss. Sakura left my grasp and walked into my bath room.

She was wearing 1 of my shirts. I know she loves wearing my clothes so, that's why I let her do it.

When Sakura got out of the bathroom, she had already taken a shower, put on a pair of dark jeans and a hot pink tank top, and pull her hair back into a pony-tail. Sasuke was sitting on his bed wearing blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess," she said.

They slipped out the window and ran down the street.

"-HUFF-So-HUFF-what-HUFF-do you wanna do 4 breakfast?" She panted.

"Let's go to Starbucks," he replied. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk to Starbucks.

When they got inside they ordered their coffee and sat down on a bench in the park.

**THE 1****st**** DAY OF SCHOOL!**

"CHA! WE'RE SENIORS!" Ino yelled as she walked into Konohana High School.

"CHILL INO!" Sakura yelled. Her hand was entwined with Sasuke's.

"LET'S SEE THE SCHEDULES!" Tenten hollered.

"YES! WE ALL HAVE THE EXACT SAME SCHEDULE!' She yelled.

**1****st**** PERIOD**

They were finally seniors in high school. This would be their final year together before they would become full out ninjas. Sakura and Sasuke were already part of the ANBU Black Ops. They both got in the same time; when they were in 8th grade. They were the youngest members ever to join.

"Sakura and Sasuke, can I see you in my office?" Their principal, Tsunade, asked.

They nodded their heads yes and followed her into her office.

"Congrats, you both just been assigned your first mission," she said.

**Ello jellos! K, this 1 might have sucked but don't blame me! Its my 1****st**** fic! REVIEWS PWEASE! WITH CHERRIES ON TOP! –makes puppy dog eyes--**


	2. Mission To The Land of Snow

Chapter 2: Mission to the land of snow

**Chapter 2: Mission to the land of snow**

"Kay, what is it?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"You both must go to the land of snow and escort the Queen back here. Your boat will leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning. So, pack up and get ready to leave. You are both excused from school today to pack."

Sakura walked over to Tsunade's desk and took the scroll from her.

**AT SASUKE'S HOUSE**

"I can't believe we got a mission together," Sakura said.

"Yeah, and we get to be on a boat together for 3 days," Saauke replied.

Sakura was undressing in the dark corner of his room. He walked over to her figure and put his arms around her waist. She started to giggle.

"Let's get to bed." She said.

He walked over to his dresser and got 1 of his blue shirts out and handed it to her. She pulled it on and Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed and set her gently.

He took off everything but his boxers and under shirt and hopped into bed next to her.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you more," he said.(when did sasuke get so sweet?!)

He pulled her close to him and she buried her head into his chest.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he walked over to the giant cruise ship.

"Whoa is that really for us? It's so big," Sakura said staring at the ship with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah it's big. We are going to pick up royalty." He replied.

Just as they were about to enter the boat," HEY TEME!! HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He was running towards them top speed with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, and Shikmaru close behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Well duh isn't it obvious!! Tsunade-sama wanted other ANBU members on this mission too!!" Ino screamed.

"This is going to be so much fun!!" Sakura yelled.

"well no shit Sakura!!" Ino hollered back.

"lets go before they decide to leave without us."

They all walked onto the ship. One of the crew members showed them to their rooms. Here's the arrangement. Sakura and Ino to a room then Tenten and Hinata then Sasuke and Naruto then last Shika. and Neji.

Later That Night………

EmoCherryBlossom: ELLO PEOPLES!!

Dumb&Blonde has joined this chat room

Dumb&Blonde: Hey Sakura and other peoples of this earth

Pointy1010 has joined this chat room

Pointy1010: Sup Guys

ShyGirl has joined this chat room

ShyGirl: HELLO!!

iluvRAMEN has joined this chat room

iluvRAMEN: hello my sweet Hinata!!

EmoCherryBlossom: no hi 4 us.

iluvRAMEN: oops!! Sorry guys!! Hi!!

WhiteEyes has joined this chat room

WhiteEyes: Hey

EmoCherryBlossom: Hi Neji!!

Onyx101 has joined this chat room

Onyx101: whatz up

EmoCherryBlossom: the ground

Onyx101: oh HAHA very funny

Pointy1010: LOL!! XD I thik itz funny –GLARES-

Onyx101: Im just kidding!! And u cant see me

Dumb&Blonde: u better be

LazyAss has joined this chat room

LazyAss: greetings earthlings! I come from the plant 'I Need More Sleep'!

Dumb&Blonde: U SLEEP 23 HOURS A DAY!!

LazyAss: the best thing about talking like this is I don't gotta here ino screaming

Dumb&Blonde: WHAT WAS THAT!!

LazyAss: u can read, cant u?

EmoCherryBlossom: AWWWWWW!! They're having one of their love quarls!! Get a chat room u 2

ShyGirl: don't inter fear Sakura.

EmoCherryBlossom: HINATA!! I was wondering if u were still on

WhiteEyes: it would say if she logged off

EmoCherryBlossom: whatevr oh yeah ifound the most perfectist song 4 u

WhiteEyes: im afraid to ask what it is

EmoCherryBlossom: ITZ –drum roll- DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!! cause ur long hair makes u look like a girl

WhiteEyes: WTF!!

iluvRAMEN: LOL good one Sakura!!-rolls and laughs- I think im gonna bust a gut

ShyGirl: LOL

Onyx101: nice burn Sakura

LazyAss: yeah what Sasuke said

Dumb&Blonde: cant-laugh-stop-laugh-LAUGHING!! XD

Pointy1010: Oooooooo!! Heal the sting of the burn!!

EmoCherryBlossom: Thank you Thank you hold the applause just throw money

iluvRAMEN: hey u guys want to tell scary stories tonight?

EmoCherryBlossom: sure I got 1 to tell

Pointy1010: me 2

Dumb&Blonde: Me 3

ShyGirl: ditto

Onyx101: I got 1

LazyAss: me 2

WhiteEyes: ok

iluvRAMEN: I'll go first…..mines called The Refection

in the story

_BEEP! BEEP!_

'_What? No! Stop! Agh! My brake won't work….'_

_CRASH…_

A lady, somewhere in her mid 30s, is now walking down by the sidewalk of her village. She was heading back to her house because she just got out of the hospital at the terrible accident. The whole scene still kept replaying over and over her mind.

It was just another week-night as the lady was now in her gold Civic Honda car. It was about 9 at night and the streets were dark, the only source of light was from the orange street lights and the light from the moon. Trees along the sidewalk made noises as the wind breezed through its leaves. Everything was white, entirely covered with snow. Especially the roads, the once damp road was now slippery as the water became ice.

But it wasn't at all quiet, there were still people around stores and cars driving around, probably also heading home. As the lady was driving on the main rode, she didn't notice the man on the motorcycle, since his vehicle had no lights.

And the obvious thing happened. The man suddenly turned to the left without signals. But as the lady took noticed, it was too late to stop. The roads were too slippery and the tires couldn't make a friction to stop. The lady turned the wheel around as her car hit a pole. But even so, she still hit the man on the motorcycle.

But just before she lost her consciousness, she caught a glance of the man. He looked like a tall man with dark hair and tan skin. But then, she began to faint.

That's how she ended up in the hospital. Nobody knows what happened to the man in the motorcycle. Just as the ambulance and the police came, the man was nowhere to be seen. The lady stayed in the hospital for 7 days or one whole week.

Right now, she was only walking to her house. After the big incident, she didn't really want to drive another car. She arrived at her house, and walked to the front door. She used her right hand to reach in her pocket for the house keys, and unlocked the door as she went in.

Her house was beautiful. It was a three-story-glass-house. Mostly all of its walls were made from glass, except the bathroom of course. White soft curtains hang by the windows, making it look like so peaceful.

She went to the living room as she took off her jacket and hanged it over one sofa.

But just as she did, she caught a glimpse of a person on the window. She looked up facing the glass window. As she did, she felt terrified. Chills and shivers went up and down her spine as she stared at the person outside the window.

It was a man. His body covered with blood and his shirt all dirty and torn up. His arms and legs had gashes. His head was head was tilted on one side as his eyes stared straight as the lady's. On his one hand, was a knife, also covered with blood as if he had just used it recently.

Then a thought snapped to the lady. The man. It was _the_ man. The person she accidentally hit about a week ago. What was he doing outside her house? Did he want revenge? What was the knife for? Why was he bloody? Questions filled the lady's mind.

Then, coming back to her senses, lady panicked. Who wouldn't be? She reached for the phone which was luckily just beside her and called nine-one-one (911).

The police came and searched the entire area of the house. No one was found. The lady just sat at her counter, still traumatized by the whole thing.

Just then, one officer came up to her.

"M'am? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The lady answered.

"Well, you're a very lucky woman, I can say…"

"Why is that, officer?" the lady asked curiously.

"Well…" the officer started, trying to think of how he was going to explain it. "You see, the man you saw outside your window wasn't really outside. It was only a reflection…"

end of story

EmoCherryBlossom: that's creepy My turn next!! Mines called Drip Drip

in the story

In a small simple house found uptown of the city, lived a little girl and her mom. Now that girl was only around the age of 6 or 7; she loved her mom and vice versa: her mom also loved her. They also owned a golden retriever who just wondered around the houses almost every moment. Although, he was a very talented dog, if ever he's been taught.

One morning, the mom was watching the television's morning news, and then saw that there was a criminal on the loose, as if to say it was a dog, ready to bite on anyone that comes its way. Only now, it's not biting after every person who comes his way, he's biting after every person that _he_ sees.

The mother was terrified. She didn't want to leave her daughter alone with that bloodthirsty criminal just wondering around downtown. The worst case scenario, it might go uptown to where they are.

Her mom was a business manager; so since she is, she needed to go to business trips from time to time. This day is one of those times. The mom had to leave her child to go on a business trip, but left their dog as a guardian.

"Honey, you'll be okay, alright? Our dog's gonna be with you… mommy's just gonna go on a business trip; just for two nights, okay?"

The little girl nodded meekly, "S-sure mommy…" But deep inside, she was afraid. Of course, only being the little girl she is, she was still scared and a total naïve to the rest of the world. Her mom had always been protective of her daughter but at the times she had to leave, she had to leave.

Going back to the daughter, she was very scared-y cat girl. It was understandable for her age, especially if you'll have to leave the child alone; heck, you're not even suppose a kid under the age of 12 home alone. But still, the mother did leave her at home; it wasn't that she hated her daughter, but it was that she had to go on business from time to time; she had done it before, so what's with doing it now, right? Wrong; because that wasn't when a criminal just escaped from jail, wondering around the city.

The daughter thought of an idea. She taught their dog a trick. He would lick her hand twice if it was safe; maybe to go outside or to go out of the room; but one thing's for sure, she was afraid to go out without supervision and/or knowing that is was safe or not. Then, the dog would lick her hand once if it wasn't safe. It worked out well when she was training the dog, or when she was setting different examples.

So the night came where the mom had to go; she went out of the house and drove to the airport, leaving her daughter behind with the dog.

So that night, the girl goes to bed and nothing happened much. She dozed of and soon fell asleep with the dog also sleeping beside her bed.

In the middle of the night, at about a quarter to twelve, the girl was awoken by a sound; a sort of drip-drip-drip sound that was usually heard from a loose faucet. A thought came to her that maybe she left the tap open. It was bothering her, and she couldn't sleep.

So she decided to go and turn it off; she extends her hand over to where the dog was and feels her hand being licked twice. Deciding that it was safe, she stood up, off her bed, and headed down for their kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she headed towards the faucet, but then finds that the tap isn't on.

The little girl slowly went back up her room, half asleep. She flopped herself onto the bed and slowly dozed off. But just when she was about to finally fall asleep, she heard the noise once again; the drip-drip sound she heard about five minutes ago.

She stuck her arm out of the bed; and feeling her dog lick twice, she decided it was safe.

So the little girl hastily sat up, and got off the bed, yawning in the process. Then, she thought for a moment…

'_The tap in the kitchen is securely turned off'_ she thought, reassuring herself. Pausing to think, she decided that maybe it was the bathroom found inside of her room.

She headed towards the bathroom, and entered it as she reached the door. She turned her attention towards the faucet and, to her dismay, found it tightly turned off and it wasn't dripping.

Sighing, she went out the bathroom and headed back to her bed.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of dripping water once again. So she stuck out her arm; she received two licks upon her risk and, she sat up.

She went out of her room and into the dark corridor. She walked straight towards the hallway that led towards her mom's bedroom, thinking that it was her mom's tap that was open.

She entered the dark room and cold breeze rushed pass through her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, to be warm. As her eyes started getting used to the darkness, she turned her attention upon the open window. It troubled her why her mother would open her window in such a cold night. She shook the thought away and headed towards the bathroom to turn out the open faucet.

She opened the door that leads in the bathroom and saw that the faucet wasn't open. She headed straight towards the showers and slowly opened the curtain.

She swung the curtain open, to see her mother's bathtub, and there she saw the least she expected…

It was her dog, hanged by a wire attached to the ceiling, with blood from its gashes and open body parts, dripping down to the bath tub as it drained the blood, -drip, drip, drip-.

The next day was just another typical day, or at least, that was what the mother thought as she came home from her business trip. When she went home, there she found her daughter, not happy and well as she expected but dead and hanging right beside her dog in the bath tub…with a dripping sound of the little girl's own blood.

So the moral of the story is:

Humans can lick too…

Dumb&Blonde: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!! I hope no 1 licks my hand tonight!!

Pointy1010: oh cill out ino. If anyone licks u you'll yell so loud they'll die 4rm shock

WhiteEyes: LOL good point any1 got ear plugs

Onyx101: give it a rest I've got a story it's called

**(In the Story)  
-first person POV-**

**  
**It was the Holidays; with a single break which lasts for two weeks. But yet, it was something everyone in our school ad waited for, had hoped for, and had looked forward to. Obviously, no matter how high-classed our school dormitory is, everyone still manages to get sick and tired of that old classroom smell, or this gloomy mood that fills the air during September. Before the school releases the students for their holiday break, the held an event which entirely the whole school looks forward to.

I did too, of course.

I had always loved the holidays. I loved the bonfire we held at the very day before school was out for the holidays; I had loved our Secret Santa party, where people always gave out secret gifts; I also loved the simple exchange gifts which happened after the bonfire, usually held just in out dormitory rooms. After the tiring bonfire night, every single hallway on the school would be busy and full; students, running around with their gifts to give out to the teachers, staff or fellow students and friends. Small parties were always held between different groups of friends in their own room, with cake, pizza, pop and everything you can think off.

But cue word on what I told you was 'I _did_ too'. I _did_.

When it comes to the day after that, it turns out to be nothing but a dead nightmare; no people, no sounds, no lights. 'Doomed in Holidays' as other students would say, since everyone had ditched the school and went out on their own lives. Some students though, were nerdy enough to stay behind the school and study.

I was one of those people who had stayed behind. It wasn't that I'm nerdy or something, it was just that, I _wanted _to stay behind; as my friend did too, and we stayed behind together. It was probably so much that we could dream of. The whole school to our selves. There was no teachers, no staff, no other students, even no janitors to yell at us, saying "Hey, no running in the halls!" or "I just waxed that floor!"

Yup, no grumpy janitors.

I looked out the window and stared at the yellow-orange sky, with the sun setting down, letting its light softly beam through the clouds. It was like another Saturday afternoon, which it was, actually. But now, the only difference is, when you look out the window, there was no one there; no one outside playing tennis, no one outside playing basketball, no one outside swinging or taking a picnic; even no sounds in the halls of chattering distance, no students hastily running back and forth, no teachers calling out 'no running in the halls'. It was quiet. All _too_ quiet.

_Knock knock knock_

That had broken the silence.

I tore my gaze upon the swing outside that seemed to be swinging back and forth by itself, and laid it upon the brown wooden-painted door.

"It's open… Kali?" I called out, expecting that of course, there was no one else here but my friend Kali and me.

The door slowly opened, revealing a some-what beaming Kali; her gaze on La La Land went towards me as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Burn… he asked me out on a Christmas-date… he called it 'Christmas hang-out'. See? Hang-out… hang out… on a fancy romantic restaurant… all alone. Me and him… hang-out? Spells D- A- T- E-… that's my wonderful Christmas gift…and-"

I continued to stare at her, spazzing out and babbling like it was one of the most wonderful things in the world that she had received.

"When?" I asked, breaking her babbles from further actions on ruining my hearing sense.

"Earlier… You know, I was actually so lame cuz I didn't even say wor-"

"No, I mean _when_ are you guys meeting? Like, you know, when are you gonna ditch me?" I asked, curious for her answer.

She tilted her head, "Oh c'mon… I'm not gonna _ditch_ you… I'm a good friend…" and she gave me a small smile.

"Of course you are… you're gonna ditch me for some stupid guy-"

"Hey, hey!" she cut me out, "Bob is not stupid. FYI, he got an A in P.E." she stated mischievously.

"And the he got a C in math and science…"

"Yeah… well, 'C' represents 'cool' and um… 'car'! he has a really awesome looking Mercedes which his gonna use to drive me!" she squealed.

I looked at her with a strange stare which went unnoticed; it was either that or she was completely ignore what looks I give her. "Mercedes?" I asked as she nodded. "Well, in that case… fine you are free to go. An awesome car is enough reason…" I smirked as I saw her beaming eyes full of happiness. She hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank You! I owe you McDonalds…" she said.

"I'd prefer doughnuts…" I stated simply.

Our little 'chat' was soon interrupted by another knock in the door which had caught our attention and so we stopped squealing. No one was supposed to be here. It was only supposed to be us, and we were supposed to have the whole entire school for ourselves. I tore my stare from the door and to Kali, as I opened my mouth to speak.

"No one was supposed to be here…" I stated.

I saw her nod slowly, "Who do you think it is?" she whispered, although I didn't get the point of why, but I played along.

"Dunno…" I whispered back.

_Knock Knock Knock_

There it was again. It had sounded so impatient, that knock upon the door. We continued to stare at the door, and then exchange glances, and then back to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Third time; and we still didn't know why we didn't open the door for that person. It was so long, though, that the door soon swung open, revealing a fairly old woman.

"What are you kids doing here…" she stated, staring at us with eyes like piercing through our own eyes.

It took awhile before we had able to answer but we managed. "W-we stayed behind…" I stated softly, I gulped and took all my guts to ask my question.

"Who are you, ma'm?"

"I'm the new principal…" She stated. New principal? Maybe that's the reason why she didn't look familiar. Although I heard our principal was in Mexico… maybe she had quit her job and the school had planned on introducing the new principal when the other students get back.

Her gazed upon us didn't last very long after that, but though she continued to stare in silence; only she didn't stare at us, she stared at my friend, with the same piercing eyes.

"I suggest you don't get out of the room…" she stated. "There are many people out there who are after girls like you…"

"Girls like…us?" Kali asked.

"Yes… dormitories aren't a very easy school to get in to… so it's girls like you… with brains… wealth… and beauty… one of the predator magnets…" she stated.

I cocked my eyebrow at her. I couldn't quite get it. She was speaking in riddles. "What does that exactly mean, ma'm?" I asked.

She chuckled and sighed, "Don't you girls ever watch the news…" she stated. "Bad people and insane lunatics don't need reason to kill…" she stated and turned around to head for the door. Right before she was about to leave, and turned to Kali once again. "I suggest you don't leave the room… it's not safe out there, now is it?" she asked slyly and soon went out our room, closing the door behind her.

"What a retard…" I heard my friend murmur.

I looked at her with a little grin on my face, "You don't say that to a principal…"

"She's not principal yet! Which gives me enough reason to disobey and go out with Bob!" she pointed out.

I looked down and shook my head, "Maybe…" I started slowly, "Maybe she's right… I mean… it really isn't safe out there without supervision…"

"It's either that, or you really just don't want me to leave you with that freak…" she pointed out once more.

I sighed, "Fine… 'ever…" I gave up.

Soon that night, I saw Kali getting dressed in a simple bit-formal outfit, and doing her hair and make-up. I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Watcha doin'?" I asked.

"Oh, forgot to tell ya… My date's tonight… don't wait up for me… Plan is… I'll be back after three hours…so mostly around 9pm. But hey, you know how long making-out takes so…" she sighed, letting her words hang in the air unfinished and unsaid. I shook my head; she had big plans for tonight. I really didn't want to interrupt that.

After a few minutes, out the corner of my eye, even with my eyes glues onto the television, I still managed to see her hastily looking for her keys and getting out the room.

"Bye! Gotta go, I'm late! Bye! Don't wait up okay?" she called out and I sighed and nodded.

"Sure…" I lazily stated, and soon heard the door slam shut.

Time pasted, and I looked up at the wall-clock to see the time, 9:00pm, it red. I sighed, she was supposed to be home by now, but like she said 'you know how long making out takes…' I sighed again and stood up from the couch I've been sitting on for so long and headed towards my bed.

I need rest and sleep. I didn't really do anything for the day, but I have to become tired somehow. I headed for my bed which wasn't far from the couch since it was all just in one room. I slumped myself into the bed, cuddled up under the covers and started dozing off.

Unfortunately, this dozing off plan of mine was interrupted by sounds. Scratching sounds from outside the door. I shot my head up and stared at the door… nothing seemed to be outside. There was at least 30 percent possibility that a cat accidentally went into the school, after-all it had happened before. I shook off the sounds in my head, and decided that it was only a cat and soon planned on getting back to sleep.

But, to my dismay, there it was once more. It was scratching… it reminds me of claws… it reminded me of my cat when she wanted to get in the house but it was locked, and she would only scratch the door for someone to hear her. So I decided, maybe it was just really a cat; and my strength isn't worth it to get up and save that lost stray cat. I dozed off once again.

But once more, I sat straight up so suddenly, and stared at the door before me. It still produced that scratching noise, but only now, it was also banging. I shook my head, hoping to shake away those horrible noises too, but it did no use; and there, I started hearing troubled breathing and painful gasps, still with the continuing of scratching and banging of the door. I dared myself to look at the door once more; I did. I saw shadows at the little space at the bottom of the door frame. Someone was definitely there. The shadows were moving, so violently. I shook my head once more, and covered my ears with my pillow.

What was out there! I screamed inside my head. A cat? A really horrible cat? Or maybe a big cat… a lion? I shuddered as another thought came to my mind… a person? That breathing… that troubled breathing… no doubt it was human… but… what was out there? What was _with_ that person to cause him/her to react like that?

I gasped in horror as the noises got louder, and shut my eyes. I felt my heart beat beating loudly and harshly, so strong I can hear it through all those noises. I wanted to run… to get out… call the police? They won't even do anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The soft sunlight beamed upon my face as I blinked a couple of times to get used to the rays. I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Was it all a dream? Where's Kali? Is she home? I sat up and looked around… everything seemed in place… except one thing. As my eyes landed upon the door, out the corner of my eye, I noticed, something wasn't right. I looked down at the bottom of the door frame, and saw crimson red liquid stains on it, that seemed to be from the outside. I held my mouth to avoid any screaming. Blood. Where did it come from!

I slowly got off my bed, with shakily legs and weak knees, I dared myself to go towards the door. I reached it, but I couldn't get myself to look down to see any more blood. I simply stared at the door. It seemed so quiet now, no more horrible sounds that hunted me in my dreams. I gulped, and slowly reached for the door's handle. I gripped it… slowly turning it and swung the door open. Nothing. Until I looked down…

And there… I saw the bloody corpse of my own roommate. The murdered girl's throat had been slit, and she had bled to death in the hallway while clawing at the door. And at the floor beside her, were words written by her own blood, saying…

"_Like I said, she shouldn't have gone out…"_

**End of Story**

EmoCherryBlossom: well I am officially not going to go to sleep tonight

Onyx101: u could sleep with me tonight

iluvRAMEN: HEY!! I still gotta share this room with u ya know

Onyx101: then go share with hinata dobe

Pointy1010: Im still in this room too

Onyx101: go share with neji

LazyAss: HEY!!

Onyx101: go share with ino

LazyAss: any1 got ear plugs

Dumb&Blonde: HEY!!

Onyx101: Then itz settled letz switch rooms

Ponity1010: Fine night!!

Pointy1010 has logged off

LazyAss: yes! Sleep

LazyAss has logged off

iluvRAMEN: luv u hina-chan night night!!

iluvRAMEN: has logged off

WhiteEyes: l8r

WhiteEyes has logged off

ShyGirl: Good Night

ShyGirl has logged off

Dumb&Blonde: GOD HELP ME!! Bi-bi

Dumb&Blonde has logged off

EmoCherryBlossom: LUV U SASUKE

Onyx101: luv u 10 times more!! See ya in a minute!!

EmoCherryBlossom has logged off

Onyx101 has logged off

**Sorry 4 taking so long!! Thank you xNefer-Tinax 4 reviewing!! PWWWWWWWWWWEASE REVIEW!! **


	3. The End

**ELLOS!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto **

**Chapter 3: the land of snow**

The eight ANBU members headed toward the castle in the land of snow. The giant doors opened for them as they entered. A servant was standing near the door.

"we're the ninjas from Konahana." Naruto told him.

"yes, well, you'll no longer be taking the queen. She's gone away on family business. You'll be taking Princess Karin instead."

"alright. Where is she? We need to get back to Konahana."

"I'll call her for you." At that, the servant left and went up the huge marble stair case.

He came back ten minutes later carrying three bags and a girl with red hair and red eyes behind him.

"hello, I am Karin Abari, princess of the land of snow. Thank for escorting me."

"Im naruto uzimaki the greatest ninja ever."

"Im Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you."

"Im Ino Yamanaka."

"Im Tenten."

"Im Neji Hyuuga."

"Im Shinkamaru Nara."

"Hn. Im Sasuke Uchiha."

'hmmm that sasuke uchiha's pretty hot. Wonder if he's got a girl friend?' Karin thought.

"let's go. The captain's waiting." Sasuke said then he snake his arm around Sakura's waist and dragged her to the ship.

"You heard him let's go Hina-chan!!!" Naruto shouted and grabbed hinatas hand and caught up with sasuke and Sakura.

"let's go before we get left behind." Neij said and put his arm on Tenten's soulders.

"Go with the flow" Karin said and walked to the ship.

"Come on Shika-kun!!" Ino yelled.

Once everyone was on the ship they left the port and set sail for Konohana.

"Excuse me Abari-san" Sakura asked Karin.

"Please, call me Karin."

"Alright. Um Karin, let me show you your room. It's on the other side of mine and Ino's room."

Sakura lead her to the room next to hers. She opened the door for Karin and she walked in.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Sure no prob'"

just then a pair of strong arms grabbed Sakura's waist.

"Found ya." Sasuke said putting his chin on her right shoulder.

"Hey." She brushed her lips across his.

"Im sorry for interrupting your highness But I gotta steel Sakura away from you."

Karin did her best to smile. She had to do something about her to get Sasuke. "It's ok."

He started to drag Sakura away by the waist. She screamed,"AHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP!!! RAPE! RAPE!!!!"

"oh shut up."

"make me"

"ok" Then he pressed his lips on top of hers. "there"

Karin waited until they were far enough away then she followed them. 'all I have to do is get Sasuke alone.'

She followed them to the pool.

"HEY, SAKURA!!! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!!!!" Ino yelled.

"COMING!!!!"

'now's my chance!!' Karin walked over to Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Karin chirped.

"Hn"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Hn"

"Do you know any other words?"

"No"

"So you and Sakura seem to be in a relationship."

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Nothing. I just don't think she's good enough for you."

"What?"

"I mean look at her. Pink hair huge forehead those ugly big green eyes. A man like you deserves someone better."

"you don't know me!!!! Sakura's perfect the why she is!! She means more to me than a slut like you will ever know."

Karin had had enough. She grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and smashed her lips onto his.

"-GASP- S-s-s-s-sasuke." Sakura choked on her words. Tears were running down her face.

"oh, its you. I was about to come tell you that you are officially dumped." Karin said smugly

"FINE!!! DON"T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME AGAIN SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!" Sakura turned around and ran. And ran. And ran.

"SAKURA WAIT"--- but it was to late. She was gone.

Sakura ran past Ino and Tenten. The tears were still streaming down her face. Ino caught her by the arm and spun her around.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

"SASUKE!! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!! TO THINK I THOUGHT HE ACUTALLY LIKED ME!!!"

"What happened?"

"he was making out with Karin. That slut!!"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"I need to go lay down."

"I'll go with you." Tenten said.

"And im gonna go talk to Sasuke" Ino said.

Ino angrily stomped over to Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!" she hissed.

"It wasn't my fault! Karin forced herself on me!"

"I don't really give a damn how it happened, all I know is, you'd better talk to Sakura, cuz she's pissed." Ino ranted.

"Don't you think I know that." he snapped.

"Listen, I believe that you didn't kiss Karin; but Sakura doesn't. so, you'd better find a way to convince her that it was an accident or you might end up loosing your manhood."

Sasuke winced at the thought. He knew Ino was right; he had to find Sakura. He had to apologize, the only problem was…he didn't think she would ever forgive him.

With Sakura……….

Sakura had tears streaming down her face yet she didn't utter a sound. It's already bad enough I'm crying, the last thing I need to do is breakdown. She thought.

I think we deserve a good cry. Her inner replied sadly.

It doesn't matter if we deserve it or not. It's still crying, and it's a weakness. She thought.

I suppose you're right.

I always am.

"Saku-chan, please talk to me" Tenten begged. She hated seeing her friends in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten you were there." Sakura did her best to smile.

Tenten felt a pang in her heart. I'm gonna kill Uchiha. She thought angrily. "It's okay. I know how you must feel. I felt like this when I saw Neji kissing Mayu. But then I found out later that it was all just a misunderstanding. It turned out, Mayu forced herself on Neji."

"You're lucky it worked out in your favor. But I don't think Sasuke was forced upon. He's too willful for that." Sakura felt her heart shatter again. To think that he actually lead her on like that. He really was a cold hearted Bastard.

More silent tears slid down her cheeks. But she didn't sob, she didn't whimper, she didn't do anything. They just rolled out of her eyes. They dripped off her chin and hit her shirt like bullets. It hurt. The tears hurt. It felt like her heart was being squeezed. It was like she was realizing reality, and she hated it. Because, in reality, Sasuke wasn't with her any more. And that fact made her want to throw up.

"Please, say something." tenten begged.

"It hurts." Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh Sakura-chan." Tenten threw her arms around Sakura in a tight embrace.

Sakura sobbed into her friends shoulder, unable to contain her emotions any more.

With Sasuke………………………..

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. He kept missing the target. He threw more shuriken at the red dot. They went everywhere but the dot.

"Damn it all to hell!" he yelled.

"Sasuke-kun. It's not nice to use such words. If you're going to be my boyfriend, then you'll have to clean that mouth." an annoying voice rang out.

Sasuke snapped around to meet a pair of red eyes. "You do not tell me what to do." he said in a low dangerous voice.

Karin's face faltered a little, but she didn't back down. "Of course I can. You're my boyfriend silly."

"I am not you're boyfriend you idiotic whore." he yelled.

Her face was hurt. "You don't mean that, do you Sasuke-kun." \

"Damn straight I mean that. You made me loose the best thing that ever happened to my life. Now I'm not sure if I can get her back." he whispered.

Karin looked hurt for a second. She hadn't realized it before; she thought what was going on between Sasuke and Sakura was just a petty crush. But now she realized it was deeper than that, much deeper. They were in love.

She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized what kind of relation ship you two had. I thought it was some little crush. But I was mistaken."

He glared at her. "I don't want your apology, what's done is done and now I don't know if I can fix it."

"What if I helped you?"

Confusion crossed his handsome features. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because, I'm one of Konoha's allies, we can't have Sakura hating me now can we." she smirked.

"I suppose not. Fine, do what you want, just don't make it any worse that it already is."

"You have my word as a princess."

Time skip………………..

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the ships deck with his guitar. He felt like singing was a good way to vent out all of his frustration.

He started to strum the guitar.

_Another day is going byI'm thinking about you all the timeBut you're out thereAnd I'm here waitingAnd I wrote this letter in my head'Cuz so many thing were left unsaidBut now you're goneAnd I can't think straightThis could be the one last chance To make you understandI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anything Just to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?'Cuz I knowI won't forget youTogether we broke all the rulesDreaming of dropping out of schoolAnd leave this place To never come backSo now maybe after all these yearsIf you miss me have no fearI'll be hereI'll be waiting_

He thought about Sakura. Her gorgeous green eyes. Her flowing pink hair. Her pale composer. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Her personality, her skills as a medic and ninja. How could he just let her go like that? If he didn't get her back, he didn't think he could go on living. She completed him. She was hi life line. Now he felt like he was withering away with out her.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understandAnd I just can't let you leave me once againI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anything Just to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?'Cuz I knowI won't forget youI close my eyes And all I see is youI close my eyesI try to sleepI can't forget youNanana (....)And I'd do anything for youNanana (....)I'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingThere's nothing I won't doI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anything'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Sasuke strummed the last chord.

_With Sakura………_

Sakura walked down the barren halls of the ship. Ah, barren, the perfect word to describe herself at this moment. She felt lost inside. Like she was trapped inside her own body. And it hurt. It hurt everywhere. every time she thought about him, she want to throw up. Her stomach would turn sour. The pain wouldn't go away.

She walked outside of the hallway onto the deck. Suddenly a voice reached her ears. Some one was singing.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understandAnd I just can't let you leave me once againI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anything Just to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?'Cuz I knowI won't forget youI close my eyes And all I see is youI close my eyesI try to sleepI can't forget youNanana (....)And I'd do anything for youNanana (....)I'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingThere's nothing I won't doI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anything'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

She saw Sasuke sitting on the bar that was on the edge of the ship. He had such a pained expression on his face. Like he was going through the same thing she was going through. But she found this unlikely. He played her…….right?

Suddenly Sasuke started a new song. It was softer than the first.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laughI wanna hold you high and steal your pain awayI keep your photograph; I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your pain'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Sakura stepped out from her hiding place and started to sing with him. Sasuke's head snapped around when he saw her step out. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt was just long enough to cover the boxers she was wearing under it. Sasuke kept playing and melted back into the song. _The worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your pain'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away _The song came to a close. They were staring at each other, like they hadn't seen the other person in years.

Sakura was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. It was rude of my to sneak up on you like that." her tone was barely above a whisper.

"Sakura, I'm the one that should be sorry. I've caused you so much pain. Karin forced her self on me. Ii should have gone after you and told you. But, I didn't. and I'm so sorry." he was looking straight into her eyes. She was looking for some indication that he was lying and found none.

Sakura smiled. "Give me your guitar."

He handed her the guitar and she sat on the railing next to him.

She let her fingers graze over the instrument as she played.

_You make me feel out of my elementLike I'm walkin' on broken glassLike my worlds spinnin' in slow motionAnd you're movin' too fast[Chorus]Were you right, was I wrongWere you weak, was I strong, yeahBoth of us brokenCaught in the momentWe lived and we lovedAnd we hurt and we joked, yeahBut the planets all alignedWhen you looked into my eyesAnd just like that The chemicals reactThe chemicals reactYou make me feel out of my elementLike I'm drifting out to the seaLike the tides pullin' me in deeperMakin' it harder to breatheWe cannot deny,How we feel insideWe cannot deny[Chorus]Were you right, was I wrongWere you weak, was I strong, yeahBoth of us brokenCaught in the momentWe lived and we lovedAnd we hurt and we joked, yeahBut the planets all alignedWhen you looked into my eyesAnd just like that The chemicals reactThe chemicals reactKaleidoscope of colors Turning hopes on fire, sun is burningShining down on both of usDon't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

She looked over at him. He had his usual smirk on is face._[Chorus]Were you right, was I wrongWere you weak, was I strong, yeahBoth of us brokenCaught in the momentWe lived and we lovedAnd we hurt and we joked, yeahWe livedWe lovedWe hurtWe jokedWe're rightWe're wrongWe're weakWe're strongWe lived to loveBut the planets all alignedWhen you looked into my eyesAnd just like thatWatch the chemicals reactAnd just like thatThe chemicals react(The chemicals react)_

She finished the song and handed the guitar back to him.

He smirked. "So, I make the chemicals react?"

She blushed. "For me you do."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he set the guitar down and pulled her close to him. She looked up at his face. He started inching closer to her face. They were an inch away from the others lips. They could feel the other persons breath on there lips. Finally, their lips met.

Sasuke snaked his arm around the rosette girls waist and mounted the other one in her hair. She wound her arms around his neck digging her fingers into his midnight hair.

He licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entry. She didn't grant it at first. He pressed his tongue against her lips. She smirked. She parted her lips enough for him to slip his tongue into her cavern. Their tongue danced together in pure ecstasy.

Finally, the demand for oxygen force them to part. They were both breathing like they had ran ten miles.

Sasuke smirked as he saw a blush creep up to Sakura's face.

He released one of his arms from around her and slung the guitar over his shoulder. He put the arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

She kept her arms around his neck and pulled him close as if to never let him go. And, for the rest of their lives, they never did let go.

_The End._

_Finally. I finished after a year. Wow I'm lazy. Anyway. Sorry to all who read this story. It sucked balls. Any ways, check out my other stories, I'm gonna be updating soon. But for now._

_Ja Ne._

_Love, Ash._

_The Chemicals React._


End file.
